Caranya
by AishIzawa Genk
Summary: Ini Cuma beberapa cara para personifikasi untuk membuat sang pujaan hatinya berbuat atau berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan.Bad summary,jujur aku gak jago bikin yang kayak gini.Sumpah deh!


Ch 1

Oxxy note:

Hello guys ketemu lagi nih sama Oxxy,cowok paling ganteng sedunia#dilempar bakiak#Errr….iya deh iya deh Oxxy emang gak ganteng tapi suepuer cakep#Heh?#Abaikan

Yah…Oxxy masih jadi single faighter nih,soalnya Crisan lagi sibuk sama DB(drawing book)nya buat ngejar ketinggalannya karena ….diriku sendirilah akhirnya yang menggarap fic ini …

Sementara author dablek in berduka cita(?) mari kita mulai you Enjoy this fic!

Caranya…

Disclamer

Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya

But this fic is mine

Warning:Dijamin gaje,abal,OOC,OC,UKE genderbend,Typo(s),gak berguna,judul dan isi berbeda,sumpah garing banget karena Oxxy lagi kehilangan selera humor seminggu lalu dan anda bisa mencontek hal-hal gak berguna ini untuk ngegombalin pacar anda yang lagi ngambek karena beberapa cara dific ini ampuh buat Crisan yang lagi mode T-Tsundere mode-

Don't like don't read

Semua macam review diterima di sini ^-^

Hope you enjoy!

Caranya…

bikin Norge mau ngobrol sama aku by Mathias Kohler

"Pagi Norge!"sapaku ramah,tapi sayang cuma dibalas lirikan tajam dari ?haruskah dia seperti itu setiap aku menyapanya dengan ramah?Padahal kalau gak disapa aku bakal …serba salah deh kalau ngadepin orang yang Tsundere #Peace Crisan,Peace^_^V#.

Saat aku duduk disampingnya,gadis personifikasi Norway itu malah bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah sofa ampun,sebenernya gimana sih caranya biar dia mau deket-deket sama aku?

.

.

.

AHA!-muncul bohlam di atas kepala Mathias-Kenapa gak kepikiran sama aku sejak dulu sih?Hihihi…Clasiakan type cewek yang…

Tanpa babibu lagi segera kurogoh saku jaket kulitku untuk mengambil mengeluarkan hp flip itu dari kantong jaketku aku segera menekan nomer yang sangat aku hapal dan langsung menekan tombol ,tentusaja kupasang ponsel itu di dekat telingaku dan tinggal menunggu 'orang itu' mengangkatnya.

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuu-

"Hallo Mathias-kun ada apa meneleponku sepagi ini?"Bagus gadis itu mengangkatnya

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa,Angela-**chan***"ucapku dengan penekanan dikata ber-bold,sontak Clasia langsung mata shafiernya dapatku lihat kilatan-kilatan marah tapi,tak ku pedulikan.

"Oh…kau sudah sarapan?"pertanyaan basa-basi yang selalu ia ontarkan setiap dia meneleponku

"Hem…aku belum makan.**Gigi-chan**** sendiri sudah makan?"hihihi…Clasia mulai J mode-nya.

"Aku sudah makan,Mathias-kun juga har-"

"Dia sudah makan masakkan**ku**."-pip- dengan kasar Clasia menekan tombol merah diponselku lalu dan langsung …dia sudah sangat jelous rupanya.

"Duh ak- "

"Kenapa kau berani menelepon** gadis lain** dihadapan pacar**mu** sendiri,hah?"Ups...dia benar-benar cemburu.

Akupun tersenyum geli dengan tingkahnya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan dia tarik dirinya kepangkuanku lalu memeluk pinggangnya ia blussing berat.

"Habis kau lebih sayang bukumu daripada kesepian butuh teman duduk dan mengobrol"ucapku tepat ditelinganya,membuat gadisku ini semakin blussing tak karuan.

"Ka...Kalau kau kesepian kenapa ti-tidak blang sih?A-aku mau menemanimu duduk dan mengobrol"Yes!Bagus aku lakukan ini sejak ide secermalang ini baru muncul sekarang sih?

Ah sudahlah,yang penting pagi ini aku bisa mengobrol dengannya yang duduk dipankuanku dengan wajah merona dan senyum tipis mengembang.

Sekaran aku tau bagaimana membuat Norge mau ngobrol sama aku,yaitu:**bikin aja dia jelous.**

buat Iggy-chan gak marah-marah terus by Alfred

Hari ini hari yng bena-benar berat bagi seorang Alfred ,coba tebak deh !Sebab apa lagi jika bukan karena Iggy-channya tercinta yang lagi bad mood banget.

Coba aja liat muka gad…err…wanita personifikasi UK itu,mukanya yang imut nan cantik itu terus saja gitu dari bibirya yang lembut nan manis itu keluar berbagai sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada adik 'menyebakan' Alfred hampir menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat saking frustasinya.

"%$%$#$%%^"maaf semua kata- kata itu disensor demi keamanan fic menghela nafas panjang,lalu berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya kea rah lain untuk sekedar mengurangi kadar keinginan menjedukkan diri saking mata biru langit itu menangkatp sebuah kedai penyelamat jiwanya.

Kedai Teh Victory

"Bagus!"gumam Alfred pelan lalu menarik tangan Alice menuju kedai penyelamat diseberang jalan itu diikuti dengan sumpah serapah Clasia yang turut menemaninya.

"Apasih git!Ka-"Alice terdiam sembari memandangi kedai berdiri di depan kedai itu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tada!Kita minum the saja yuk,agar kau bisa menenangkan diri."Ucap Alfred lalu menarik Alice masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

Suasana di dalam kedai itu sangat nyaman khas dari teh pun menyeruak dihidung Alice,membuat suasana hatinya menjadi jauh lebih baik dari beberapa menit yang tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Alice yang mulai membaik.'Syukurlah ada kedai ini'batinnya senang.

Mereka berdua memilih bangku dekat jendela yang menampakan pemandangan khas pertokoan di kota pesanan kedua sejoli itu tiba,keduanya pun menikmati sajian itu dengan tenang dan tanpa terlalu menghayai suasana kedai itu yang begitu tenang atau gengsi memulai …author pun tak tau.

"Errr…Alfred."Alfred tersentak dengan panggilan pun menatap Alice seakan menunjukkan ia akan mendengarkan setiap perkataan gadisnya itu.

Alice manisnya ia tundukkan untuk mnyembunyikan rona merah yang kini tengah menjalar keseluruh bagian dari wajahnya.

"Alfred…"

"Ya?"Rasanya sangat jarang sekali Alfred melihat Alice seperti ini,membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"…"

"Terima kasih"-Bluss-wajah Alfred langsung memerah padam mendengar ucapan 'ajaib' yang barusan keluar dari mulut gadisnya itu.

"Y-ya sama-sama"Lalu keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai Alfred mulai berakhirlah sore yang indah itu dengan percakapan yang diselingi dengan senyum dan tawa ceria seorang Alicia Kirkland.

Sekarang Alfred tau bagaimana cara mem buat Iggy-channya gak marah-marah terus:**ajak saja dia ke kedai teh terdekat.**

membuat Hime-chan sangat merona by Kiku Honda

"Kau mengerti?"Seruni menganggkkan kepalanya lalu menulis apa yang baru saja aku ajarkan sangat bersyukur dengan kemampuannya menangkap pelajaran yang kuberikan barusan jadi tak perlu mengulang-ulang hemat waktuk,kan?

"Hem…sud-"

"Belum hime-chan,ini baru setengah jalan."ucapku memotong perkataan Seruni barusan yang selalu ia katakan setiap aku menyelesaikan penjelasan tentang beberapa materi yang terlewat olehnya karena beberapa hari lalu ia tidak masuk sekolah karena SSJ100 yang menabrak Gunung Salak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sebenarnya sih aku hanya mengulur waktu agar bisa berduaan tau aku akan dapat 'sesuatu' yang bikin aku gak bisa tidur malam ,kok jadi kesana sih?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus pikiran kotor yang baru saja akan terlintas Kiku ini sekolah,bukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbuat yang seperti 'itu'.Walaupun Sekolah ini sudah sepi dan hari sudah mulai sore kau tetap saja tak bisa melakukan hal 'itu' tempat 'suci'

"Kok diem sih?Aku buri-buru nih!"Seruan Seruni menyadarkanku dari lamunanku berbalik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum,terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi chubby ingin mencubitnya sekarang.

"Su-sudah!Ayo lanjutkan!"Serunya …manis sekali.

Akupun membalikkan badanku dengan sangat tidak ikhlas,lalu mulai memikirkan sesuatu atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat aku dan dia bisa lebih lama berada di sini.

.

.

.

Oh iya,pakai caranya Yong Soo saja

Akupun menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis dengan sedikit terkikik aku yakin tulisanku benar akupun berbalik dan sontak Seruni langsung bermuka bingung sbingung-bingungnya.

"128^e480(128 akar e480)memangnya ada soal seperti itu?"tanyanya bingung sembari membolak-balikkan halaman di buku Hime,kau tidak akan menemukan penyelesaian soal ini.

"Itu soal yang ditanyakan Yong Soo kemarin dan tak ada satupun yan bisa menjawab,bahkan Acient Roma-sensei tidak bisa menjawabnya."kataku sambil terse…ehem…menyeringai puas melihat wajah Seruni yang nampak sangat bingung.

"Kalau Roma-sensei tak bisa menjawabnya,bagai mana mungkin aku bisa."Seruni menatapku menyeringai lagi,ku gerakkan tanganku menyurhnya maju malas ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Apa?"tanyanya pun menyeringai dan lansung mendekatinya,Seruni reflek mundur sampai menabrak meja guru."Lihat dan perhatikan."ujarku tepat dielinganya,sukses membuat wajahnya merona sempurna.

Aku berjalan menuju papan tulis itu sembari menggenggam erat sebuah penghapus white board itu."Sekarang tutup matamu"

"Katanya sur-"

"Tutup saja."Seruni pun lansung menutup matanya,aku tersenyum lalu mulai menghapus bagian atas dari soal tadi."Sekarang mendekat dan jangan mengintip."perintahku,Seruni mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pelan ke ia sampai aku langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua sempat akan berontak tapi syukurlah tidak jadi.

"Setelah hitungan ke-3 buka matamu."Ucapku,sSeruni menangguk lagi.

"1"

"2"

"3…buka matamu"aku melepaskan kedua telapak tanganku dari ia nam pak kaget dan aku yakin mukanya sekarang tengah merona sekali.

"I…Love…You"

"I Love You too"aku menarik tangan Seruni dan membalik kedua pipinya lalu memiringkan kepala untuk selanjutnya mencium bibir manis yang sudah tak kurasakan beberapa hari yang benar-benar rindu dengan gadisku ini,rindu sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit,kami melepas ciuman wajahnya sanat memerah lucu sekali dan benar-benar membuatku sangat rindu jika sehari saja tidak melihatnya.

"Sudah ah!Aku mau pulang"katanya dengan wajah sangat merah lalu berlari keluar Cuma bisa tertawa,yah…dia ngambek.

Aku pun mengambil tasku dan Seruni yang ia tinggalkan begitu setengah berlari,aku mengejarnya.

"Hahaha..ayolah jangan ngambek gitu."ujarku setelah mensejajarkan jalan dengannya sembari menahan memanyunkan memalingkan mukanya yang masih merona merah.

"Masa bodo!"katanya ketus lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkanku

Hem…..aku memang sudah tau cara membuat Hime-chan bisa jadi sangat merona dan malu seperti ini:**katakan saja bahwa kau mencintainya dengan cara yang kreatif.**Tapi sayangnya cara ini hanya mempan jika aku yang melakukannya.

TBC….

*:Itu nama state London

**:Maksudnya golden gate,disingkat GG#Apa itu?#

Huuuaaaaaaa…..selesai!Akhirnya setelah semedi 2jam seengah selesai juga fic abal ya soal rumus I love you itu ku dapet ari mv nya yang I need you.

Mohon maaf jika fic ini malah ya,yang mau request silahkan ya,tapi untuk 3 pair diatas udah gak bisa direquest lagi.

Thanks for adikku yang menginspirari 3 cara diatas. Ich freue mich sehr auf Zwillingsmädchen wie euch zu haben.

Pliese riview ^-^


End file.
